Coffee Cups and Apologies
by litlcapt
Summary: Alone in his office late at night Daniel receives a visitor looking to make amends.


Spoilers: The Other Side (minor ones for Shades of Grey, Legacy, Forever in a Day, and Small Victories)

Jack/Daniel-friendship

* * *

><p>Coffee Cups and Apologies<p>

Silent as a tomb some may say but for Daniel it was peaceful. Late at night was when he got his best work done, sitting in his dark office with only the soft light of the single desk lamp illuminating his work. The weight of knowledge from Euronda still lay heavily on his shoulders like a burden he couldn't shake. But it wasn't just the mission but the hurtful words of one Jack O'Neill. It was only a matter of time that he finally said all that was on his mind but Daniel was taken aback. Granted he knew the day was coming but with all the spectators on Euronda it stung like nothing Daniel had ever felt before.

But the harsh words were in the past just like all those other things that had crossed Jack's lips in previous times. His betrayal to the NID still stuck out like a sore thumb in Daniel's mind even if it was just a hoax to protect the team. Then when he had finally gotten passed that moment his friend, or at times so-called friend, decided it was perfectly normal for Daniel to order the deaths of him and Teal'c. He had given him no choice just like everything that he had presented Daniel in the past. Daniel could still see that fear in Jack's eyes right before the sub blew. Could still feel that agonizing pain coursing through his body that had nothing to do with his recent surgery.

But it was all in the past like how the old saying went, let bygones be bygones. What's done is done and would forever be the way it ended. He and Jack would still be friends and SG-1 was once again together. But were they really together at heart or had that little dynamic been tarnished forever? Were they really together as one or separated into four equal parts? Was there an outside force just waiting to separate them for good? Daniel didn't really know but in the recesses of his mind he couldn't stop the thoughts of some unseeing force finally ripping apart SG-1 for good. There was a time when it was Jack but now it seemed to be the fault of all of them, well maybe not Teal'c. Ever since the stint with the NID Sam had been angry with Jack and Daniel couldn't think of a time when he wasn't at odds with his friend. Even Sam and his friendship seemed strained in the recent months. Sadly enough it took his useless appendix to bring them together in a way SG-1 hadn't been in weeks. When did the team, the family, begin to deteriorate? Daniel could only think of one time: when Jack faked betraying all the principles he had stood behind.

Daniel sighed as he leaned back in his chair, his mind far away from the translation that lay in front of him. How could one concentrate on work if his mind was troubled from the start? He considered taking Sam up on her offer for dinner but truthfully Daniel found being here alone much better for his psyche. Now Daniel could remember the first time when SG-1 was divided, when he felt betrayed by the friends he held so dear as he sat a prisoner of his own mind in a mental institution. They hadn't believed him but on the other hand would he believe himself? It wasn't everyday when a far away land was responsible for the symptoms of the first psychotic break of schizophrenia.

Shaking to clear his head Daniel focused back on the tablet on his desk. An artifact brought back by SG-4 it demanded translation. The other paper, half-finished, sat forgotten on the other end. A piece of paper Daniel would rather scold, the final mission report for Euronda. He couldn't hide from it forever seeing as it was due on Hammond's desk at the break of dawn. Maybe he could feign sickness, just a little cold to give him the much-needed extension. No, that would be the coward way out and if there was something that Daniel wasn't it was a coward.

No the report would get done just like every other before it and he would have it on Hammond's desk in due time because Daniel held little doubt that he was not going home. It wasn't like it would be the first all-nighter that he pulled, actually lately since his appendix it seemed like he lived at the SGC. Part of that was due in fact that Janet was reluctant to leave him to his own devices after his appendix made an unexpected appearance and the fact that he refused to leave until he knew the safety of his team was also to blame.

Yawning boldly Daniel cringed at the thought of sleep. He couldn't give up now with all this work ahead of him. He would just have to add to the collection of empty coffee cups that littered his cluttered lab. Glancing to his right Daniel picked up the paper cup compliments of the commissary and took a decent sip wincing at the temperature. Ice cold and stale it still got the job done. Maybe instead of Sam's offer Daniel should've taken up Ferretti's to get completely plastered at the local bar. No, he couldn't think like that besides Daniel was never much of a drinker. Actually truth is told he really hated alcohol only resorting to its numbing properties in a time of great grief.

Picking up the cup again Daniel tossed back the icy remains of the coffee before setting the paper cup back on his desk. Coffee finished there was nothing left to do but rid his desk of the clutter. With a grimace Daniel swept the paper cup into the trash with his hand, satisfied by the little clunk it made as it fell into the can next to his desk. Returning to his work Daniel started as the sound of something being placed on the desk came to his ears. Head snapping to the sound Daniel saw a fresh cup of steaming hot coffee, the finest the commissary had to offer, now sitting where the old one once sat. He followed the origins of the cup to find the one person he least expected.

"Jack?" Daniel said in surprise.

"Thought you could use a refill," Jack indicated towards the cup.

"Uh…Thanks," Daniel replied just a little unsure.

Taking a deep breath Jack readied himself for what he was going to say. Truth was he was down in the commissary indulging in a piece of pie when all that was said and done flashed before his mind. He wouldn't admit it at the time but thinking back Jack had made a real ass out of himself. If looks could kill he would have been dead by Teal'c's hand, or disapproving glare. So here he was with a little peace offering in hopes to put all conflict behind him. Jack wanted SG-1 to be conflict free as much as any team leader but a little voice inside his head told him he was the root cause to begin with. If there was ever a time for Colonel Jack O'Neill to admit he was wrong that time was now. Maybe a little fall from grace would finally set things right.

"Thought we could talk," Jack began boldly.

"Talk about what Jack? As you can see I have a million things to catch up on," Daniel tried desperately to avoid what he knew was coming.

"I can see that. I just came by for a peace offering…see," Jack gestured to the coffee cup.

"Thanks," Daniel sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

Bringing the "peace offering" to his lips Daniel took a hearty sip before focusing his attention back on Jack. Something had changed in the colonel, something more than mere useless apologies. By the look in his eye Jack was truly here to offer his peace, something Daniel had longed for these past few weeks. But there was always another side to every story and this one also included him. Because as much as everyone didn't want to believe Daniel Jackson was fallible too. Biting back any smart retort Daniel decided to listen.

"I've been an ass," Jack held that little hint of swagger in his voice that would have any other person questioning his truthfulness.

"An ass?" Daniel raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Jack Ass?" Jack suggested trying to move passed the pun.

"Keep going," the banter was in full swing now.

"Son of a bitch," Jack hit the nail on the head.

"Bingo," Daniel didn't miss a beat.

"You really are subtle aren't you?" Jack sent a mock glare in Daniel's direction.

Ignoring the glare Daniel replied, "Since when have I not been".

"Point taken. So now that we have that settled than we can talk," Jack suggested.

"About what Jack? Euronda? Because I would prefer not to relieve that nightmare over again. What's done is done," Daniel countered.

"Daniel," Jack urged effectively getting the archeologist's attention.

"Jack?" Daniel's eyes held that sadness that Jack saw all too frequently recently.

"I get that but what happened before, I just….," Jack trailed off suddenly at a loss for words.

"We can't change the past Jack, no matter how much….," Daniel stopped abruptly head lowering in grief.

"Daniel?" Jack questioned after noticing the sudden change in Daniel's demeanor.

A little more softly with his head held down Daniel replied sorrowfully, "If I could Sha're would still be alive".

Those words hit Jack like a bullet to the heart. Since burying his wife on Abydos Daniel had seemed lost, going through the motions with everything that was needed on SG-1. He watched cautiously for any sign of breakdown in his friend, much of the same he was caught in the throws of at Jack's apartment upon returning from Abydos. But today wasn't that case as Daniel quickly sobered back to his original stony expression. Looking up he caught Jack's eyes in an intense stare.

"You waited until we were on a mission to finally say what you really felt," Daniel didn't hold any of his contempt back.

"I didn't mean it Daniel," Jack countered.

"Really?" Daniel shot back disbelieving.

"I was confused and angry and yes I said some things. But it doesn't mean I meant it. Besides Daniel it wasn't like we didn't have those discussions before," Jack's frustration was clear to see.

"Not like that we didn't," Daniel replied a little more softly.

"Truth is Daniel you were right….and I shoulda listened to you," Jack admitted.

Cocking his head with that little glint in his eye and a small smile in the corner of his lips Daniel asked, "Can you repeat that? I didn't quite catch that last part".

"I should have listened to you," Jack rolled his eyes before adding. "And you better have heard it that time because I'm not saying it again".

"No I heard it," Daniel was smiling now.

Daniel couldn't help that smile that graced his lips at Jack's last comment. Forgetting all past grudges and quarrels it was just like old times, as if they had never been fighting in the first place. Daniel continued to look at Jack as he leaned back on the table behind him, absently playing with scattered small artifacts that lay in his way. A peaceful silence was shared between the two, something that seemed all too foreign lately. No, silence for them in the recent months had been accompanied by deep tension from both parties. Now both colonel and archeologist were relaxed as if participating in a casual meeting. But closure had to be sought, it was the reason that brought Jack to this office in the first place. So taking a deep breath he prepared for his next words as he pushed off the table.

"I'm sorry Daniel," Jack said sincerely.

Standing up from his chair slowly Daniel moved to stand face-to-face with Jack. It wasn't just the words but the general feeling that being here right now gave him. The peace that a simple apology brought him was enough for Daniel to leave it there. But it wouldn't be right especially when the fault was his just as much as Jack's. The emotion in Jack's eyes alone helped him move forward. So extending his hand Daniel offered his own simple peace offering. Jack took the cue grasping Daniel's hand in his own firmly.

"I'm going say something I should have said weeks ago," Daniel began emotions bubbling to the surface.

"What's that?" Jack asked softly as he, in an uncharacteristic move, pulled Daniel towards him in an embrace.

"Me too," Daniel muttered into Jack's shoulder as he was pulled into the embrace.

For a moment they just held there, embracing tightly as if there life depended on it. For it was no longer two colleagues or friends offering forgiveness but two brothers. Daniel just held on for dear life, squeezing his arms tighter around Jack's back afraid to let go to something he nearly let drift away. He could feel Jack do the same repeating their previous performance after the death of Sha're. If felt so right, the warmth and peace of it all. Something that he hoped would be the first step to remedy the problem that threatened to tear SG-1 apart. The first step in bringing the family back together.

"Thanks," Jack muttered close to his ear.

"I've been an ass too," it may have spoiled the mood but it needed to be said.

"Nice way to ruin the mood," Jack quipped.

Breaking the embrace it was just like old times complete with Jack's own special brand of sarcasm. Beside themselves both Jack and Daniel were laughing at the play of events. Jack wouldn't deny Daniel's final comment, yes he had been wrong but his archeologist had also had his moments of pure glory when it came to being an ass. But it was all officially behind them now. Maybe he could even weasel Daniel out of his office for a break given Hammond's last suggestion to him was an extension on those reports. The one suggestion Daniel wasn't notified of seeing as he had holed himself up in his office.

"So a lot of work," Jack observed.

"Uh…Yeah," Daniel sighed.

"That the mission report," Jack indicated towards the loan piece of paper on the other side of the desk.

"Yep, due tomorrow morning…..or actually coming up on _this_ morning," Daniel glanced at his watch as he answered.

"Actually due tomorrow. _Tomorrow_…..tomorrow. Hammond gave us an extension," Jack informed him.

"Oh, that's nice," Daniel smiled.

"So….They have pie in the commissary," Jack broke the silence in hopes Daniel would take the bait.

"Well…um….it's not like I don't keep putting this aside," Daniel motioned to the translation that lay not even half finished on his desk.

"So?" Jack urged again.

"Pie sounds good," Daniel replied with a nod.

_Bingo! _

"Let's go," Jack directed with a flourish of his hand towards the door.

Being led out of his office Daniel followed Jack. Actually pie sounded divine after sitting for six hours straight in his office and casually skipping dinner. He would just not let Jack know or else he was busted. Daniel would just hide that hunger with a slice or two of pie and another decent helping of coffee. Following Jack to the elevator after shutting off the light in his office and closing the door Daniel couldn't help but smile. The rift that had unexpectedly formed between both friends had been closed leaving nothing but a fading scar in its wake. Now with one rift healed the others would follow leaving SG-1 with nothing left to do but become whole once more.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Stargate and all its characters is the property of its producers and creators, I do not own a thing. The idea for this story came from a scene in NCIS. <em>


End file.
